Examples of a known beach cleaner will be described below. While being towed by a towing vehicle, the known beach cleaner travels on a sand area to collect waste scattered thereon. Thereafter, the beach cleaner rides on a waste recovery station installed at a predetermined site on the sand area. Thus, the waste can be recovered from the beach cleaner. (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-356827, for example).
The waste recovery station described above is configured as below. Guide members each shaped like a gentle mountain are respectively attached to a pair of left and right grounded members. Connecting members extending in the leftward and rightward direction integrally connects the grounded members. Foot members are attached to the grounded members so as to project downward therefrom. The waste recovery station is installed at a predetermined site by digging the foot members in a sand area. Both side portions of the beach cleaner ride on the respective guide members of the waste recovery station. In this state, the waste that has been scraped up and collected from the sand area is recovered.
Beach cleaners are broadly classified into two types: a sand rake and a sand screen. The sand rake is adapted to rake up relatively large waste using sand pins projecting downward from the lower surface of the main body thereof, The sand screen is adapted to scrape up relatively small waste with sand and capture the waste with a net.
The sand rake enables recovery of waste by allowing the waste raked up and collected in the waste recovery station to drop on the ground. On the other hand, the sand screen enables discharge of waste captured, by turning the net while being lifted up on the waste recovery station.
Incidentally, the beach cleaner and the waste recovery station are carried to a predetermined working site while being loaded on a trailer. Since the beach cleaner and the waste recovery station are large-sized and are heavy loads, there is a problem in that they are liable to take effort to be loaded and unloaded on and from the trailer. It is desirable, therefore, that a relatively large sized waste recovery station be configured to be dividable. It has also been desirable, therefore, that the beach cleaner and the waste recovery station can be carried without the necessity of a dedicated trailer.
In the conventional configuration mentioned above, the left-right intermediate portion of the connecting member or the front-rear intermediate portion of each of the grounded member and the guide member is constructed as a connecting portion. That is to say, the sterically large-sized waste recovery station is merely configured to be dividable back and forth or right and left. Thus, each of the divided bodies is liable to be bulky, which poses problems in that it is hard to carry or load and unload the divided bodies on and from a trailer. In addition, it is difficult to assemble the divided bodies.